Mission Zaibatsu
by Aikido Kasshin Ryu
Summary: Jin gets a job at the Zaibatsu...as a intern. However, he doesn't know why he takes it, but mysterious incidents and ambushes occur and he soon finds the answer.
1. Prologues of the Past and Decisions

Diclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Also: This is my first action fic, so it's not my fault if it's bad.

Rated T for: Language and Suggestive themes.

Genre: Action and Drama, also Mystery.

_Jin's P.O.V-Chapter One-Prologues of the Past and Decisions_

" Okay, here's your office. Now get to work." Kazuya told me, being the total ass-wipe that he is. I don't know why, but I had a feeling that something told me to take this job. Was it because of the past confrontations I had between my father and his father,who is obviously my grandfather, Heihachi Mishima ? He's the head of the Mishima Corporation, which is a belonging my father vowed to take back, but it was actually everything that he wanted back.

* * *

Heihachi Mishima, however, is the one who caused this hostile rivalry. 20 years ago, My father threw Heihachi's body down a ravine as revenge for tossing him down the same location when he was a child, but it all came down to as during those years, Heihachi tossed Kazuya down the ravine again, as payback for throwing him down there. Awkward cycle, huh ?

* * *

Jun Kazama, my mother, was a caring woman. During the last tournaments, she kept having psychic connections to my father, and that's how I came along. During a intense showdown with Heihachi, I was stopped by her, telling me to stop myself from killing him during the 4th tournament, also because of a curse that was placed upon me, as the Devil Gene that my father was also born with, having to create a bloodline that led down to me. During the 3rd tournament, I was knocked unconscious by the ' Fight God,' Toshin, during that time. When I awoke, I saw that everything was in ruins, and Jun was missing. Later on, I found out the unwanted truth...my mother was killed.

* * *

Later on during my life, I fought Ogre out of rage, as a illusion invaded my mind to see that my mother was alive, but it came out to be a mirage of her, and moments between and after the 3rd tournament, I defeated Ogre. Heihachi ordered his men to search for any remains of Ogre. Many researches were dealt with, and as a result, the plan went unsuccessful.

* * *

My uncle, Lee Chaolan, was a secratary of the Mishima Financial Corporation, which my father's the head of, and where I'm working at now, as now I took his place as a secratary, but he's still a lousy janitor. He's also my father's adopted brother and he's also trying to take over the Mishima Incorporation.

* * *

Hwoarang, however, is my longtime rival that holds a deep grudge of hatred towards me because of his defeat towards me. I really try to keep my distance away from him, as I think of him as interference for always getting in the way of my personal matters during the years.

* * *

But the thought of me taking this job kept hitting me in the face. I thought to myself, _"Why I'm working for this bastard ?"_ I kept repeating to myself. Then it hit me again, and I got the idea. Of course, there was a bloodline and Kazuya and Lee keep fighting battles for the company and I could inherit the Mishima Zaibatsu and take it over. So there it is. 

" I'm going to take the Zaibatsu." I said.

* * *

AN: That's only the prologue, so relax. I thought about many confrontations between the Tekken characters with the Zaibatsu during T4, T5, and T5:DR, plus Devil Within and I mixed it up a bit. So review and I'll update. I also got most my info by the website Wikipedia or Tekkenpedia to get this story in order. If got anything wrong, please also review. 


	2. Unwanted Paperwork

**AN: Here's the second chapter of Jin's 'mission' to take over the Zaibatsu.**

**Summary: Jin's gets a job at the zaibatsu...as a secretary-like intern, but he does'nt know why he took it. During his days at the zaibatsu, mysterious ambushes and attacks occur and other try to either to take over the company ****as it ruins Jin's objective, or destroy it, making the thought even worse. Jin finds the clues needed, along with ****the answers...**

**Mission Zaibatsu**

**By: aikido-kasshin-ryu**

**Genre: Action, Drama, Mystery...AN: Read the chapter title as I add a little humor in this.**

**Rated T: Language and Violence and other materials.**

**Chapter Two: Unwanted Paperwork

* * *

**

Jin starts his day at his job by what everyone gets...**unwanted paperwork.** He sighs at the paper, lying on his desk, as it made the view even worse. He looks up, seeing one of the other interns swaying at him.

" Hello. You must be the new intern." The man said in welcome. " I'm Toshi. Toshi Takashi. " Jin shook his hand that was facing him. The man standing from of Jin had short black hair and brown eyes. He was dressed like a skater punk or a rebel juvenille.

" I'm Jin." The raven-haired boy spoke. " Jin Kazama."

" Oh, so welcome there, Jin." Toshi greeted. " Are you a intern like we are?"

" Well...you could say that." Jin answered in response." What do you do here?"

" I just started here, so I really don't know." Toshi spoke back.

" I have to do some paperwork that _bastard _Kazuya slammed on me." Jin snapped in disgust. " _Why did my instincts tell __me to take this job?_" He thought to himself.

" Hey, Jin." Toshi said. " Do you need any help with that?" The boy offered. Jin tooks his answer as he did needed help with his first day at work.

* * *

A few hours later... 

As we expected, Jin and Toshi were still working on paperwork that was repeatively slammed amongs them. Toshi turns to the small television nearby on Jin's desk.

" Oh, crap. Boxing's on !" Toshi said, rushing to the TV, turning it on and changing the channel to boxing. Jin tries to ask him something, but Toshi gives a quick, but silent," ssshhh..." and turns back to the TV.

" _This is gonna be a awesome match tonight._" The TV was blasting though the different offices nearby." _In this corner, we __got Kenan Gibson ! From the US, Age:32, ready to get this match started !" _Jin muttered a silent gasp, seeing how giant the man was." _In this other corner, we got strideful knockout, Steve Fox ! From London, Age:21, being the youngest of the __boxing league ! We' ve got a heated-up match in here ! _" Toshi jumped out of his seat, hooting and cheering like a psycho.

" Toshi, are you okay ?" Jin asked in awe.

" Yeah, J. I'm cool." Toshi roared in heated ambition as the match started on the TV. He yelled repeatedly as the fight went on. Soon after, the match was over and Toshi faints in surprise.

" Hey, Toshi ?" Jin asked to him in concern. " Toshi ?" No answer. " Toshi, this is not a joke. It's not funny." Jin moved closer to his face, only to hear breathing, until Toshi jumps back up, surprising Jin, who falls back in shock and Toshi screams out of laughter.

" Yeah ! Whoohoo !" The intern cheers, energetically. " That's what I'm taking about, baby ! Whoo !" Jin turns his head to the TV, seeing that Steve have won. " Oh, that reminds me. Hey, Jin. I'm meeting someone at a club tonight. Do you want to come ?" Jin thought about it for a second. He could take a load off and chill at a party and ditch the paperwork, but he would have to face the wrath of his boss **A.K.A **his father, and be fired, jepordizing his mission of taking the Zaibatsu.

" Hey, don't worry about the paperwork, man." Toshi spoke calmly." I'll do it for you." Jin raised an eyebrow in question.

" But, won't you get in trouble ?'' Jin asked as Toshi answered.

" I' ve done a lot of paperwork, before. It's pretty easy for me." Jin thought about it once more and nod his head 'yes' as the two went off.


	3. Dissing Lee

**AN: Here's the third, but long chapter of ' Mission Zaibatsu.' **

**Mission Zaibatsu**

**By: aikido-kasshin-ryu**

**Genre: Action,Drama,Mystery**

**Rated T for: Language and Violence.**

**Chapter Three: Dissing Lee

* * *

**During the car ride, all Toshi and Jin did was ask questions to each other, like ' how old you are ?', or ' how you were doing before you worked at the zaibatsu ?' and so on. Jin took his time during the ride thinking that taking over the company would be easy,but that was probably a mirage, blinding the thought to mind.

" So, Jay.Were you a college student before you a job here?" Toshi questioned. " I mean, you look about...umm...19 or so."Jin rose an eyebrow in slight awe.

" Well, Yes. I was." He sighed in relax." But I'm 21 years old, though."

"Oh,really ?" Toshi spoke in surprise." I'm about 19, myself, and I was a college student, also. Oh, here's our stop." Jin looks out, seeing a large building, bright lights flashing, gleaming though the car windows.

"Uhh...Toshi ?" He asked in confusion. " This looks like the boxing stadium." Toshi sighed in answer, responding to Jin's question.

" I have to pick up a friend, first. Okay?" The young intern spoke, seeing at the window on Jin's side." Oh, here he is, now." Jin turned his head, looking at a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He walked up to Toshi's side of the car and greeted to him.

" Oh.Hello, there, Toshi." The blonde spoke kindly."Hmm...And whose your friend, here?" Toshi turned his head to Jin.

"Oh, yeah. Jin, this's Steve." He spoke calmly in welcome, turning his head to Steve. "Steve, this's Jin." Jin's face changed from a look of stern silence to a expression of screaming surprise.

"Steve ?" Jin spoke in shock." The Steve Fox? The youngest of the boxing league !" Steve nodded his head in answer.

" Why, Yes. I am the youngest of the boxing league, you know ?" The blonde spoke in answer." For, you see, I'm only 21." Toshi looks both at Jin and Steve to compare their complexion of age." Dude, you're the same age as Jin, man." He sighed. " Do I have to be chaperoned when we get to the club ?"Steve sighs in laughter as he got in the car and Toshi drives off slowly.

" So, Jin. Are you an intern like Toshi here ?" The blonde asked as Jin answers.

" Why, yes. I am." He spoke back calmly.

" So, Jay. I heard you participated in the King of Iron Fist Tournament a year ago." Toshi said in surprise.

* * *

_Jin's P.O.V_

_" That tournament brings back memories of truth and lies beneath the Mishima Zaibatsu's underground. During my experience in the fourth tournament, I fought my __way to the seventh match with my opponent, which is my father, Kazuya Mishima. One by One, Tekken Soldiers, elite troops of the Zaibatsu's security crew. I took __down scores of them...until I felt sharp, piercing objects in the form of syringes being swiftly lunged into my chest. I felt whoozy and light-headed and in a matter of __seconds, I dropped to my knees and passed out in the process..."_

_Meanwhile in the tournament, on a tall building with other surrounding it, Kazuya stands in the middle of a platform, with his arms crossed across his chest, as a stern, __cold expression on his face was shown. The tournament officials sent him a message:_

_" The winner of Round 7 by default is Kazuya Mishima. Please proceed to the next stage."

* * *

_

_Author's P.O.V_

" Jin...Jin...Jin !" The voice blasting in Jin's ear was Toshi's, glaring at him with concern. " Hey, man. You okay ?''

"...Y-Yes. I'm fine." The raven-haired man responded, looking out the window, seeing another tall building with flashing lights, catching his sight.

" Here we are." Toshi sighs. " Club Shrine." The trio gets out of the car as Jin headed to the entrance as he was blinded by flaring lights from the ceiling.

" Toshi, what about the popperazzi..." Steve spoke to Toshi. " I have no intention of being ambushed." He sighs in sorrow.

" Don't worry. We're not here to party, people." Toshi speaks." _I'm_...I mean, We're to meet someone." He walks off from behind Jin towards twin doors, being guarded by two bouncers. They were pretty big, due to their height and mascular structure.

" Are you on the list ?" One of them asked Toshi as he spoke back.

" Yes." He spoke." Toshi Takashi."

" Okay, go on." The other bouncer spoke when his eyes landed on Jin and Steve." Are these two with you ?" Toshi nodded his head ' yes' quickly as the others rushed in the door and into the room.

The room Jin walked in was very elegant. Next to the twin doors were large statues of lions that looked surprising, but not by much. A red carpet was displayed on the floor as Steve saw a sight of a man with violet hair, sitting on a couch, with two woman dressed as concubines sat closely next to him.

" Well, if it is'nt Toshi Takashi." The man spoke mysteriously, his sunglasses gleaming in the ceiling light above." May I ask who are your two acquaintances behind you ?"

He turned his view to Steve." On second thought, I know who the blonde is. Steve Fox, is it ?''

" Yes...Wait...How do you my--" Steve spoke, but was interrupted by the man's answer.

" I have my ways of knowing things." He spoke as his view turned to Jin.

* * *

_Jin's P.O.V_

_"...Hmph...The treacherous snake should shed its skin to show its true form. As in, the man right here is my uncle, Lee Chaolan. This brings back memories of his __experiment,' Combot ' , in the last tournament. During that time, his introduction of Combot almost failed and closely to becoming a embarassment when the machine __fell down the stairs of the stage when making its grand debut."

* * *

_

_Author's P.O.V_

" Hey, Steve. Jin. Can I speak to...umm...what was your name--" Toshi spoke, but paused in interruption.

" Violet." The man spoke." Name's Violet."

" _Violet, my ass._" Jin thought to himself as he and Steve stepped out.

" I don't feel comfortable with that guy, guv." Steve spoke to Jin." Something's not right about him. He seems too shady." The blonde and Jin stood next to the door.

" I agree. He's seems too mysterious to me." The raven-haired man answers." Also, he has that metrosexual vibe." The two talked for another few minute until Toshi walks out with the same expression he had earlier.

" I think it's time we leave." The teen said to the two men. " I told you we were'nt staying long."

" About time." Steve sighs impatiently." Hey, Toshi...about that guy...Violet..." He pauses, looking at Jin, who's nodding his head 'no' and Steve stops talking."...Never mind."

" Well, Okay then. Let's go." Toshi says, heading to the exit as Steve speaks.

" Does he seems okay to you, Jin ?" The blonde speaks to Jin.

" I don't know, Steve." Jin turns to Toshi, whose walking away." I don't know."

* * *

Meanwhile...

" So, boss ? What about that kid with the black hair..." One of the bouncers asks Violet.

" Ahhh...Jin Kazama...how could I forget my nephew, the son of my adopted brother, Kazuya Mishima...The grandson of Heihachi Mishima..." Violet takes a deep breath.

"...We'll see how things turn out." One of the other bouncers speak up.

" What about the blonde one ?'' He says as Violet speaks again.

" Oh, and as for Steve Fox...we'll just give the Zaibatsu a little surprise..."

* * *

The next day...

Jin gets out of his car ( AN: Yes, Fangirls. He got a car.) as he sees Toshi running toward him with a suitcase.

" Hey, Jin. I finished the paperwork for you." He handed the paperwork to Jin." Man, this company's really got some paperwork. Took me all night." Jin takes the suitcase,

but drops it, hearing a helicopter fly above the two, landing at the zaibatsu's chopper base...

" What the--..." Toshi snaps in surprise as Jin glares at the chopper, knowing it's from a old enemy...

* * *

**AN: It begins now...I'll update."**


	4. Zaibatsu Ambush

**AN: Here's the fourth chapter of ' Mission Zaibatsu.' I must warn you. The fight scenes may be hard to follow ****because this is my _first action/adventure fanfiction I made ._ So, don't flame me for bad action. **

**Mission Zaibatsu**

**Chapter Four: Zaibatsu Ambush**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Drama**

**Rated T for: Language and Suggestive Themes**

**Disclaimer: Tekken is the property of _NAMCO, NOT ME ! I wish..._**

" What the -- ! " Toshi exclaimed with confusion, seeing a helicopter flying over him and Jin, as the raven-haired boy turns and faces the Zaibatsu, running to the tall building. " Hey, Jin ! What're you doing ? Who knows what's going on up there ! "

Jin ran off towards the building, muttering words to himself. " _Damn...What's going on here ? " _Toshi was behind him, but Jin did'nt hear him in the process. " _I know this is Lee's doing...I know it. _"

Toshi tried to keep up his pace to catch up with Jin, but stopped in his tracks, looking at the sight of men in military-like uniforms, colored in red, in front of Toshi, but behind Jin. " Hey, Jin ! Look out ! There's-- " Toshi did'nt notice the closest assailiant was right in front of him, hearing his voice, and the attacker struck the teen painfully, causing him to crash into the ground, roughly.

Jin turned around, seeing three men ready to attack him, and also the sight of Toshi's unconscious body." Oh, my..." The man tried to run over to his friend, but felt a fast blow to the stomach, open to the attack.

" We found the target, boss." One of the men spoke.

" _Good. Did you take care of his little friend, Toshi Takashi ? "_

_" _Yes, sir."

" _Excellent. Now, take care of the--" _The voice was interrupted by the man's cry of pain, feeling a hit, connecting with his chin. " _Hello ? ... Agent Brock ? Agent Bro--" _An ear-piece was seen on the ground, and was crushed by Jin's foot. One of the attackers charged at him, but the man's attempt was to no avail, as Jin landed a painful blow on his ribs, hearing a sickening crack in the process. The other, which was the last, made a stand to attack, and Jin dodges the blow, but blocks another.

" It'll be best if you stopped, little boy." The man spoke with ' a certain pity for Jin ' in his veins. " As you can see, your attempt is pointless. _You, _trying to stop us is useless, and saving your little friend is also the same." Jin charges for an attack, but his opponent blocked the hit, followed by dodging another, then striking one at the side of Jin's head, who falls down in pain.

" You...! " This was Jin's only reply, only responded by evil cackling from his attacker. But, that sound of laughter was cut short, as Jin saw a swift bullet collide with the man's shoulder, blood poured slowly upon the dark pavement.

" _Enough, Agent Togarashi. " _The voice came from top of the zaibatsu, where the helicopter that recently appeared has landed. " _Your attitude disgust me ."_

"...Damn...What now ? " Jin sighs weakly, while turning around, seeing a man with a megaphone, wearing black sunglasses, gleaming in the sunlight. He had short black hair and his face shows an expression of being sadistic and heartless. He then jumps into the heliopter, which quickly flies over Jin's body, and leaps out, successfully landing on his feet, tossing the megaphone aside.

" You impress me, Jin Kazama." The man spoke with coldness. " You, taking my soldiers like that. Not bad." He puts up a stance of his fist being closed, standing in a similiar Kenpo form. " But, it won't be enough to stop me ! "

The man then dashes towards the boy, who rolls out of harm's way. Jin then uses every ounce of energy he has in his body, just to get up and to land an effective blow, which landed on the man's side.

" _Who...are...you ? " _Jin speaks gravely.

" Seika." The man speaks back. " Seika Matsumato. I hear from Lee Chaolan that you're the heir to the Mishima compound, is'nt it true ?." Jin curses under his breath in regret. " Well, no matter. True or not, it's never going to happen."

This enrage the man into hostility, mentally snapping, giving cold stares at Seika. Jin, out of anger, charges at him, tossing any blows that he can gets on Seika, as if he'd move endlessly.

" _Damn !...The boy's not even stopping." _Seika thinks to himself, while under pressure of Jin's attacks. He attempts to raise his left arm to block a hit, but failed, as the force of the blow was too strong for Seika to defend against, and his arm suffers a feeling of extreme pain. Seika falls to the ground and passes out, the last thing he sees that moment was Jin's cold stare...

**AN: I know, crappy ending. I know. I thought this chapter would be longer and less cruddy. Well, if it's not bad, ****then review. Since it's my first action fic, I'll fix it, followed by updating. Peace.**


	5. Discovered, Part 1

**Disclaimer: Read the last four...**

**Mission Zaibatsu**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Drama, Slight Romance**

**Rated T for: Language and Violence**

**Chapter Five: Discovered, Part 1**

**AN: Sorry for not updating so long...(T.T)

* * *

**_A few days later, after the ambush upon the Mishima Zaibatsu..._

Back at the club, ' Shine ', Violet was sitting on the couch, alone, watching the news about last week's incident.

" _Breaking news. An invasion on the Mishima Zaibatsu was taken place last week, as men in red uniforms have attacked two employees, by the names of Toshi Takashi and Jin Kazama._ " This caught Violet's hearing. " _Information on the attackers are still unknown. _" Violet sighs in disappointment.

"...Hmm...Well, things did'nt go too well, huh, my friends ? " The man says, as the two bouncers from Jin and Toshi's earlier visit appeared, along with a man with short black hair and brown eyes known as Seika.

Seika's face was surprisingly damaged, due to the last quarrel with Jin. He had a black eye placed on his left one, followed by scars shown on his right cheek and chin. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and jeans, as a bruise on his ribs were seen.

" Sir, we' ve certain news for you--" One of the bouncers spoke, but was interrupted by Violet raising his hand.

" Yes, I know about the news of the zaibatsu." He says, as he turns to Seika's damaged appearance. " It's seem that Toshi's friend has done a number on you." Violet's words were responded by a cold stare by the wounded man.

" Yes, I know...I' ve failed the mission, but I know one thing." Seika replied." It may seem that the boy may want to take over the Mishima Zaibatsu. I' ve questioned his motives and he did'nt speak."

Violet sighed, as he made a slight chuckle. " Of course. I mean, he is the heir of the company." His chuckling grew into a loud, sinister laughter, getting confused, half-frightened stares from the others. " What a very foolish boy." He sighs and turns to Seika. " I' ve got another mission for you. Think you're up to it ? "

* * *

Jin stood by near the counter of the kitchen, in his apartment, also watching the news about the incident that happened a few days ago. He sighs in relief, but with slight tragedy, as Toshi was sent to the hospital afterwards, but was released two days later...

" _Hmm...All has been so long...Everything's changed since the tournament last year..." _The ringing doorbell snapped him out of his thoughts as he walked over to the door. Jin opened it, seeing a girl with black hair and pigtails. She had a very cheerful expression on her face.

" Hi, Jin ! " Her name was Ling Xiaoyu, an friend of Jin's. " How's your daaayyy...uhhh..." Her face changed to a tint of a reddish pink, as Ling saw that Jin was wearing pants and socks, no shirt, showing his mascular stature.

" Oh, Hi, Ling." The raven-haired man replied as he noticed the girl's expression. Jin was friends with Xiaoyu for years, he knew that she possibily had a crush on her. " Umm...are you okay ? "

The girl's expression changes back to normal. " Oh, yeah ! Yeah, I'm fine." Jin invited her inside, as she took a seat on the couch. " So, how're you doing ? "

" Fine. So you do." Jin spoke back, as he walked to the back room. " I' ve to get ready for work. You can wait here if you want."

" Umm...Okay." Ling nodded as Jin walked away. She took this time to think about her memories with Jin during the years.

* * *

_Xiaoyu's P.O.V_

_" You know, it's so long since I' ve seen Jin lately. I mean, ever since the past tournament, I' ve never had any connection_

_with him. I do have a crush on him, though, and I want to tell him so bad, but I can't..."

* * *

_

_Author's P.O.V_

The door opening and Jin's footsteps snapped Ling out of her thoughts, as she saw him wore a blue sweatsuit, with red flames on the sides of his pants.

" Hey, Ling. Something wrong ? " Jin noticed that she had a disappointed look on her face, as she answered.

" Oh, it's nothing..." Ling sighs, as Jin does the same.

" Well, let's go." He walks out the door, followed by Ling, as they walked out the door. They made it downstairs, as they got into Jin's car and they drove off into the streets.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

The two paused at a stoplight, as what they're thinking about was completely different. Jin, thinking about the company. Xiaoyu, thinking about her hidden affection for Jin. The stoplight turning green, Jin started driving again, still thinking...

* * *

_Jin's P.O.V_

_"...Hmm...Why am I keep thinking about that ambush ? I mean, it's over. Nothing can go---" CRASH !

* * *

_

_Author's P.O.V_

The sound of screeching tires and car horns alarmed the man, as him and Ling felt the car crashing into another. Jin bumped into the driver's wheel, as Xiaoyu was pulled forward, but due to the seltbelt she was left unharmed. The two got out, overhearing flaring sounds of car horns. Jin saw that he did'nt crash into another car, but a motocycle. Luckily, by a miracle, the driver was also unharmed.

" Hey, next time look where you're going, dumbass ! " The man says, taking off his helmet, revealing red hair. Jin recognized the person, as more irritable memories filled his head.

* * *

_Jin's P.O.V_

_" Once again, I crossed path with him. That's Hwoarang, the man I' ve met a few years ago and we became rivals, as I __defeated him in the tournament, Hwoarang wanting to settle the score. He kept interferring with my affairs in the past, an __it needs to end."

* * *

_

_Author's P.O.V_

" Oh, it's you." The raven-haired man scoffed as Hwoarang's eyebrow slightly rosed with surprise.

" Ahh...Kazama. How's it been ? " The red head smirked with fake politeness. " It seems that we' ve never settled our score, yet." His expression changed into anxiety. " It'll be best we did so now."

A speeding black limo and another sign of screeching tires appeared, as when Xiaoyu walked towards Jin, it stopped after pulling up from behind her. Two men came out of the vehicle and grabbed Xiao. Jin ran to her rescue, but one of the men pulled out a pistol, firing it, the bullet missing Jin by each shot as he jumped out the way. The driver's window was pulled down, revealing Seika's face, pressing a small communicator in his ear.

" _Did you capture the girl ? "_ The voice was familiar, as it sounded like the one from the last attack.

" Yeah, and we' re about to take our leave." Seika spoke evilly, as the vehicle started and quickly drove off.

**AN: Okay, I'm really sorry for not updating so long. I've been very busy lately, and I'll make sure that I will ****updating as quicking as possible. See Ya.**


	6. Discovered, Part 2

**Disclaimer: There's no bother in telling this.**

**Mission Zaibatsu**

**Rated T for: Language and Violence. Might get a graphic in this chapter.**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Drama **

**Chapter Six: Discovered, Part 2

* * *

**Jin, coughing into the scent of smoke and burning rubber, as the limo quickly drove off. He tried to move forward, but then having Hwoarang stood in his way.

" Hmph. And where you think you're going ? " The red-haired grinned. " Did you forget about our little rematch ? " His only answer was a kick to the chin, as Jin moves on to a nearby staircase.

" Sorry. You're not important, right now." Was all he said then running off. Jin ran down the staircase, before knowing it's a subway, men in black suits standing their guard.

" _Listen, don't let the boy through. " _A man with another earpiece in his ear heard a voice within the device. " _Mr. Seika will not be displeased."

* * *

__Later on..._

Meanwhile, Xiaoyu had fallen asleep, due to the abrupt incident that was sudden and worn her out. Seika and one of the attackers had a conversation about how their plan would go.

" So, Boss. What'd you do with the kid ? "

" Don't worry. He won't get far. Six guards are stationed within the subways. It's not that difficult." Seika smirked sinisterly.

" Well, okay. But, what about the girl ? "

" We'll hold her for interrogation. It won't be that hard, also...! " Seika's sentence was cut off by the other man being choked by Xiaoyu, who was now awake. The car was now swerving out of control since the driver was being strangled.

" Think I did'nt hear the last part ? " The girl released the man's neck, who was gasping for air. Xiaoyu thought of this as a opportunity, so before the car was seconds from crashing, she leaps out of the vehicle, hearing a small explosion from behind her.

"...What the...? " Was all she said while to a nearby warehouse. Xiaoyu noticed that she was near a pier as she continued.

The surrounding was either modern or old-fashioned, as rust marks were coated upon the bars and supports attached to the walls and ceilings, but looked sterdy.

" What is going on here ? " Xiaoyu spoke before turning around, noticing a prescene in from of her, swinging a steel, rusted object as she ducked. The girl swung a punch as her attacker was knocked down, but more similarities appeared from a distance. Xiaoyu stood her ground before having a feeling of being tied up, chains pulling her to the ground, being dragged around.

The giant door in which she had entered from were now closed, but slowly opened as Xiaoyu noticed a presence and a fire behind it. The sight became clearer as it came closer. " No..."

It was. Seika had survived the crash, face covered in ashes and a minor bleeding scratch on his forehead. He seemed to lost his jacket that was with his suit-like attire. Small wound invaded the man's body, but it looked that he recovered quickly.

" Poor, poor, little girl." He spoke to Xiaoyu as he continued walking over. " And to think you could take me out ? " Seika took off the white buttoned shirt, with a black tank top under it, revealing muscles that were similar to Jin's in Xiaoyu's point of view.

" Hmph. Very clever how you got us to crash and you escaping." He came close to her face and rubbed his against her's. " Such delicate skin." He slowly grabbed Xiaoyu's pigtail and took a small scent of it.

" Too bad it has to go to waste."

Xiaoyu gasped at the response as Seika hold of her. She was disgusted that he touched her in such a way. No matter, since it seems that her fate was near.

" Kill her." Was all Seika spoke as he walked away from the group, as one of the recent attackers picked up a instrument which Xiaoyu could'nt see from a distance. The person came closer and the object became to be an axe. She struggled from a soon death but to no triumph, as the chains took a powerful grip upon her. The attacker came soon close enough to strike her...

To ultimately end her life.


	7. Scarlet Rescue

**Disclaimer: **I'm back, and I still don't own Tekken. Sorry for the long pause.

**Mission Zaibatsu**

**Rated T for: **Langauge, Violence, and Suggestive Themes.

**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Drama

**Chapter Seven: **Scarlet Rescue

* * *

She stared at her attacker in fear, her heart racing as she knew her end was near. The man slowly moved closer, the iron, cold

object dragging across the ground, ready to be strucked. Xiaoyu breathed heavily, tears slowly went down her face, along with drops of sweat. Closer the man came, ready to bring her fate.

_"...Jin, help me..."_

Her life flashed before her eyes, memories all together.

"_...No...This can't be..."_

Death slowly moved before her, bringing it all to an end.

"_ I can't die here..."_

The axe rosed above her, and was swiftly brought down.

_" JIN ! "_

The sounds of gunshots went through her ears, Xiaoyu's attacker dropped to the ground, with a bullet wound shown on his chest, the weapon falling from his grasp. The girl breathed heavily, shocked. As Xiaoyu looked up, she noticed a woman, wearing a motocycle helmet, a red dress with arms and heels to match.

Xiaoyu groaned, trying to get a better view of her, but she was tired and the chains had a good grip of her arm. The only things she noticed was that the woman was holding a rifle, as she raised it, aiming at the other attackers.

" Hey, girly. What'cha do ?! " A man walked over to Xiaoyu and grabbed her by the collar of her jacket. " Talk, now ! " More gunshots were heard and more of the assiliants became dispatched, bodies layed on the warehouse floor. The man that grabbed Xiaoyu looked up, noticing the woman.

" Hmph..Just what I needed." He pulled out a small handgun and raised his arm. " Another pes--" Another shot fired, a bullet went through his forehead, blood splattered across the floor. The woman leaped over the catwalk, walking over to Xiaoyu. She kneeled down, unlocking the chains that tightened around her wrist.

Xiaoyu stood up, stretching to release the strain from her body. "...Thank you..." The woman gaves no reply, as the giant door behind the two opened, more opposition flooded the room, as another group came from the far end. The woman looked over, a stairway near the catwalk was nearby.

" Go ! " She commanded Xiaoyu, signalling her to escape to the stairs. Xiao did so, dashing toward the stairs, racing across the catwalk. " Hurry ! "

Xiaoyu picked her speed, seeing a ladder up ahead. She made halfway through the catwalk, but trips, as she grabbed the railing for recovery. The girl heards footsteps behind her, as half of the group below had followed her. Xiaoyu quickly got up and climbed the ladder ahead of her. She climbed, but felt a tight hold on her leg.

" That's enough being tied-up for one day ! " Xiao kicked away the assiliant and resumed climbing, making it to another catwalk. She ran across, viewing a large window that she break through.

" Move ! " The woman signalled her, as Xiao stepped back for distance, then dashing towards the window, shielding her face from broken glass. She lands on her feet, but stumbles from reaction. The girl looks up at the window she jumped out of, as she sighs.

" I hope she's alright." Xiaoyu said, as she quickly turns to the sound of raging screams.

" Where that kid go ? "

" She must be nearby."

" Let's hurry before she gets any further."

Without thinking, Xiaoyu ran off, as she could'nt risk to be captured again.

_" Jin...Where are you ? "

* * *

_**AN: **Sorry for not updating for a while. Been busy with school and now I'm back ! Also, I'll update Calamitic Disorders. Bye !


	8. Retarded Mistakes, Xiaoyu's Royale

**AN: ... No comment.**

**Mission Zaibatsu**

**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Drama

**Rated T for: **Language, Violence, and Suggestive Themes.

**Chapter Eight and Nine: **Retarded Mistakes, Xiaoyu's Royale

One by one, Jin took out most of the attackers that came at him, the raven-haired man growing tired by the second, who knows how long it been since Xiaoyu's kidnapping, not that Jin forgot about it, since after another, someone would come in replacement of the person that Jin knocked out. Tired, he collapses to one knees, breathing heavily.

" What's the matter, Mr. Kazama ? " One of the attackers walked over, grabbing Jin by his hair. " Tired ? Thought you could get passed us, trying to find your little girlfriend ?...What a dumbass mistake ! " Clinching his fist, it connected with Jin's face, knocking him to the ground. " You know, if you get on your knees and beg, I'll forgive you--" The sentence was finished by the man's grunt of pain, falling to the ground, coughing and hacking.

" For henchmen, you really are dumbasses." Hwoarang came from behind the wounded man, his foot lying on his back, kicking him over.

" Hwoarang, why're you here ? "

" Trying to save you from making a dumbass mistake." The red-head smirked as he turned from Jin to the wounded henchman. " Well, I can't believe you're getting your ass kicked by these cowards, here." Hwoarang walked over and stomped his foot onto the man's stomach. " Pathetic."

Jin grunts in pain, as surprisingly a train pulled up, more henchman arriving into the silent, crowded battlefield. _"...Shit..."_

" Well, what are you waiting for ? Go ! " Hwoarang shouted. " You wanna save your girl, right ? " This convinced Jin, as he mustered all the strength he could, getting up and ran, violently shoving his bystanding attackers, and successfully getting on the train. " Oh, yeah, don't die on me ! We have a score to settle, remember that ! "

Jin heard the last of Hwoarang's word as the train doors slid together and closed, the vehicle moving to the dark tunnel, with screeching sound of the tracks and wheels.

Hwoarang looked onto the escaping train, while turning back to the wounded man, whom the red-head did'nt notice his foot was still crushing him. " Oh, I'm sorry. Lemme make the pain go away. " Hwoarang calmly spoke, while removing his foot off the man's stomach, then kicking him in the side of his face, knocking him unconscious. " Hmph, pathetic. If you retards think you're gonna wear me out like you did Kazama..." Hwoarang spoke sighing, while putting up a stance. "...Then you bastards are all wrong ! "

The red-head's opponent smirked evilly, while doing the same action. " Heh, wondering if that smirk of yours is gonna stay for long..."

**Chapter Nine: Xiaoyu's Royale**

Xiaoyu walked through the alleys in the back of the warehouse, far away possibly from her would-be murderers. She pauses in her footsteps, leaning against a giant crate a few feet taller than her.

" I dunno know if I can make it any further." She panted, breathing heavily. Xiaoyu looked up in shock to a noise that sounded like her attackers were nearby. The girl backed off from the wall, and began to run even more.

Xiaoyu ran quickly, until she made it to a small parking lot near a mini-mart, a old, run-down image it had. She dropped to her knees, gasping for air, panting with faint smile.

" I...think...I lost them -- " Xiaoyu's gasps of ' triumph ' was ephemeral, when hearing the sound of screeching tires and starting cars. Looking up, Xiaoyu's eyes widened in fear. " No..."

The girl's attacker sped towards her in trucks, the ones you'd see on monster-truck shows, and cars you'd also see in magazines with wild designs. Pausing in charging towards Xiaoyu, the vehicles followed one another, after turning slowly, forming a circle that surrounded and trapped their victim.

A man in rock-star attire, black-colored jacket and tight pants decorated in belts and chain, leaped out of the driver's side of one of the trucks. Not wearing a shirt under his jacket, the man's chest was layered with tattoos, along with his upper and lower arms, his face had a piercing on the sides of his eyes.

Xiaoyu stared awkwardly at the man's strange and wild style, but then she became nervous by the sight of him walking over with a wooden bat.

" So, thought you could get away from us, huh, girlie ? " He smirked at Xiaoyu.

" What do you want from me ? " She questioned with an annoyed, yet angered glare.

" Oh, nothing. You're just a little hostage, or ' a damsel in distress ', you'd call it. " The wild man answered with the smirk.

" What have you done with Jin ? Where is he ? "

" Ah, pretty-boy." The man replied to Xiaoyu's request, while placing his hand over his forehead, covering his eyes, his smirk greatly widened into a psychotic grin. " Due to the plan of surrounding the subway with him trying to follow you, he's probably dead by now. "

His untamed laughter of wildness echoed through the parking lot, also probably the sky. Sighing, he calms down from the thought Xiaoyu considered a nightmare, the thought the man considered amusing.

Until the side of his head met the old, cracked concrete, Xiaoyu landing a well-struck kick, knocking the man down.

" Don't...ever..say those words..." Xiaoyu glared in fury, between fighting back sobs of pain. " How dare you ! "

The injured man rises from the ground, cracking his neck with the same grin he had before getting hit in the face. " Forceful, are'nt we ? " He kicks away the bat nearby that was forcefully removed from his hand by the impact of the hit, putting up a stance. " Well, let's play then. This'll be fun. "

Prompted by the man's words, Xiaoyu responded by charging at the man, throwing a left punch that missed his face by inches when the man dodged out of the way, the attack was then followed by a right punch, Xiaoyu successfully landing a hit on the man's left cheek, knocking the man back with such force, that he nearly stumbled to the ground before regaining his footting.

" Hmph, where's your grin, now ? " Xiaoyu spoke with a glare of bravery, a look that showed no fear, and that the girl was ready to fight, even it was for her life. Her opponent, whom she had attacked with a powerful fist, shook his head to get rid of the impact.

"...You don't realize..." The man wipes the side of his mouth, then spits, a drop of blood lands on the ground. "...what you' ve done, kid. " In the blink of an eye, he dashed quickly towards Xiaoyu with such speed, his face was inches from the girl's, the man's knee connecting to her stomach with immense power, Xiaoyu nearly dropping to her knees, then getting knocked down by the back of her opponent's fist striking her in her left cheek.

On the ground, with one hand clutching to her stomach, and the other softly rubbing her sore left cheek, Xiaoyu grunts while asking, "...Who-who are you ? "

The girl's attacker slowly walked over, his grin once again showing. " Ryan. Ryan Harley. " He said this, while grabbing Xiaoyu's chin, slowly rubbing it, then stopping. " And you, Ling Xiaoyu, correct ? "

She froze in shock, never thinking that Ryan knew her name all this time.

" Seika Matsumato told me everything, about how pretty-boy was the heir to the Zaibatsu, and what happened at the Zaibatsu. You know, the ambush that was on the news the day after ? " Ryan explained, but seeing the blank face Xiaoyu had, including that she was in pain, he knew that she did'nt know what he was talking about. " Seem you don't know. Well, here it is in a nutshell. You see -- "

He was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot, the bullet slightly grazing his right cheek. He turns around to the path, the alley where Xiaoyu escaped from the warehouse, and growls in a low-angered state, Xiaoyu, who was the only one surprised to see who it was...

It was the same woman who saved her the last time, holding a pistol towards Ryan. Silently, she turns to Xiaoyu, then back to Ryan.

" Now, now, toots. Don't do anything rash, now. " Ryan considered, but stopped talking when the woman fired a bullet that nearly missed his foot, then taking off her helmet, revealing short brown hair with a face wearing a little make-up. " What's your name, lady ? "

" I don't think that's any of your concern. " She spoke, the slit opening of the side of her dress showed a small pistol holster on her left leg, the woman putting her weapon, then replacing the object she had in her hand with a pair of red sunglasses, putting them on.

Ryan scoffed, while wiping away the tiny smear of blood from his right cheek with his thumb, then putting up the stance he stood in when fighting Xiaoyu. " I see. No matter, of course, there's no reason to learn about a dead woman's name."

**AN: YES, I FINALLY UPDATED ! WHOO ! HAPPY NEW YEAR ! FOR NOW ON, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MY STORIES, BECAUSE I MISSED FANFICTION SO MUCH ! **

**Okay, I'm overdoing it. I just missed my old hobby I used to do in middle school and over summer vacation. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	9. Scarlet Entorturement

_**Disclaimer : ...do you think I'd own Tekken...aww, forget it.**_

_**Mission Zaibatsu**_

_**Genre: Action/Adventure/Drama**_

_**Rated T for: Language, violence, and suggestive themes.**_

_**Tekken**_

_**AN: sorry for not updating since how long...I been busy with exams and projects and not stressing out.**_

_**Chapter Ten: Scarlet Entorturement

* * *

**_The woman in red stood her ground, adjusting her pistol holster before fixing her sunglasses, the gleaming sunlight reflecting off the lenses, behind them were eyes of calmness and determination, a look that showed no fear, but bravery in fact. The brunette then moved into a stance, standing calmly in place in her position, Ryan beginning to grow impatient with her actions.

" What'cha waitin' for, doll face ? " The overly tattoed man taunted by with putting his hand out downwards, flexing it back, that cheesy smile on his face once again showing as usual. " Come on, you're really starting to -- "

_WHACK !_

That grin was gone in seconds, when the woman's heeled right foot swung across Ryan's face with abrupt speed and tremendous force, the receiver of the hit dropping to his knees, before leaning back immediately out of the path of the brunette's next attack with such flexibility of an athlete or a snake, her right leg swinging back towards the same direction it came the first time, Ryan rising off his knees, his arms temporarily limp at the time.

" Not bad, babe. " The man smirked, the blood that emitted from his nose smeared across his right cheek, raising his right hand to wipe it off, leaving a slightly visible trace of it remaining, along with his earlier injury, the bullet grazing receieved from the introduction of the fight, slowing reaching into his pocket. " Not bad at all ! " Removing a hidden switchblade from his pocket and flicking his wrist, revealing the concealed blade, Ryan charges at the woman, who lightly flips her dress, showing her left leg with a small holster attached, quickly reaching for something.

" A little early to be fighting cheap ! " The brunette advised calmly, flexing her arm outward, a small knife successfully hits Ryan in his left shoulder, the man falling to the ground, dropping his switchblade, the material emitting a clinging sound from hitting the concrete of the parking lot.

" Ahh...shit ! " The wounded man reaches out to his injured shoulder, taking grip of the tiny, bladed tool and yanks it out, the fallen man shouting a short yelp of pain, tossing the knife to his side, panting for air, sweating dripping from his forehead and down his face, along with most of it staining the muscled, tanned skin on his unclothed chest that was revealed, the left sleeve of his jacket falling off his shoulder, blood slowly pouring down his upper arm. " _Fuck ! This chick's no joke ! I better -- " _He thought to himself before feeling a sharp, crushing pain below his belt, the woman coldly twisting and grinding her heel into the man's lap, Ryan screaming in pain for mercy, the brunette showing no remorse, and continued torturing the man, a cold emotionless glare and a heartless smile shaded her face, as if she was entertained by what she was doing.

" Aww, you're broken now. " The woman gives a baby-ish pout to Ryan, removing her heel, then putting it back in place with a stomp, the man squealing like a frightened, little pig, Xiaoyu on her knees, frozened at the view in front of her.

" _Oh my...I never knew she was so...cold...so cruel...yet very pretty, and strong..." _The pig-tailed girl thought to herself while the woman continued torturing the man, his screams echoing throughout the environment.

"_ ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT ! YOU WIN, YOU WIN ! "_ Ryan had admitted defeat, humiliated in front of his entire group of henchman, the woman sighs and nods her head in disappointment, finally removing her heel before seeing Ryan slowing move into the fetal position and kicks him in the stomach with force, as Ryan emits a loud gag and begins coughing and hacking, then closing his eyes...

Seeing nothing in sight but darkness, his body laying out across the rocky flooring under him, limp and tired.

The victorious woman walked away from the defeated body, moving towards the girl who witnessed Ryan's ass-kicking from a distance, her left hand removing her sunglasses, revealing relaxed, green eyes, her right hand moving out to Xiaoyu. " Hey, hon. You okay ? " She said with a calm smile, as if her whole entire expression just changed from before.

" Oh...yes, I'm okay, thank you. " Xiaoyu spoke back, reaching out for her rescuer's hand, the woman pulling her off the ground. " Thank you for saving me, Miss. "

" No problem, kid. " The brunette smiled, which changed into a look of shock, hearing police sirens, growing louder and louder, showing that they were nearby. " Sorry, but I have to go now. Bye. " The woman walks off, Xiaoyu looks down at the ground with a grim face, before rising her head up and calling out of her.

" Hey, wait ! " The brunette stops immediately in her tracks. " _What is...your name ? _" Xiaoyu questions, sweat and scratches from the injuries from earlier appearing visible on her face, the woman turns around and answers the girl.

" It's_ Anna_. " She said, then turning back around, walking into the alley where Xiaoyu came from before being lured and trapped in the danger zone of Ryan's clutches, the trucks belonging to his henchman began to rev-up and quickly left the lot, getting the girl's attention when noticing a few police cars going after them, another group of cars filling part of the large, empty lot, stopping, the authorities getting out of their vehicles and walking immediately over to Ryan's body, analyzing it, while a man with long, black hair in a ponytail comes over to Xiaoyu.

" Officer Lei Wulong, miss. Is everything alright ? Are you hurt ? " Officer Wulong consulted the girl with concern of her safety while questioning her.

" Y-Yes, officer. I'm fine. " Xiaoyu answered, shooken by the sudden arrival of authority. " W-What are you doing here ? " She asked while slightly shaken up.

" We've been given brief reports of outbreaks and amubushes caused by an anonymous group; one of them located in the subways, where police are immediately heading, and the one which _you've _probably witnessed. " The officer had informed.

" Officer Wulong, over here ! " One of the other officers called over the man, the long-haired officer walking over to where the other cop was standing; where Ryan's body had fallen and been placed. " This guy's alright, he was only unconscious, but kinda got a major ass-kicking if he ended up like this. " The cop kneeled down after explaining the scene to Officer Wulong, picking up the unconscious body, Ryan coming to and beginning to stand up on his own, only to have his arms placed and handcuffed behind his back, not even struggling to free himself at all, showing that Anna had beat the living crap out of him. " Yeah, that's right, creep. Walk along. " The officer commanded, Ryan walking towards the police car, and before having the car door opened for him, he turns his head, looking at Xiaoyu by the corner of his eye.

"_ Heh, I guess we'll meet again, kiddo...someday..." _He thought to himself, and gets in the car calmly without a fight.

" Excuse, Miss, but did you beat up that man ? " Wulong walked over to Xiaoyu, and questioned the girl, as he looked down lightly at her.

" Oh, no, it was'nt me, it was -- " The pig-tailed girl turned around, facing the alley, only to see that Anna was gone. "... _She's gone..."_ She thought to herself, only to have her thoughts broken by Wulong.

" Miss, is everything okay ? " The officer asked. Xiaoyu nods before the two were interrupted by the same officer from earlier, who quickly ran over, as if all hell had broke loose.

" Officer Wulong, we've had just briefed on more information about the riot in the subways ! "

" Officer Taiishi, what is it ?! "

" A group of raging riots are blocking the entrances; the other officers are getting murdered out there...no one can get through ! "

" Officer, is that all ?! "

" No...we're been reported that a red-headed man with slicked-back hair is fighting them off, but he's beaten really bad, though. "

Xiaoyu had gasped in horror, brown eyes widened in fear.


End file.
